Blacková v Bradavicích
by Phoebe Umbriel Esteban
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby měl Sirius dceru,která by se bavila s Fredem a Georgem?


**_"To...to...neni možný!" do místnosti vtrhl Freg, následovaný svým dvojčetem Georgem._**

_**"Neječ, snažim se učit," vzhlédla brunetka na gauči od časopisu, který se ani vzdáleně nepodobal učebnici.**_

_**"Ty a učit se? Teda tichošlápku, co se ti to zdálo?" vytrhl jí Fred (George? ono se to dost blbě poznává) časák z rukou. "Hmm, jak sbalit kluka v 10 bodech - dokonalá učební pomůcka, to tě Kratiknot pochválí," a vzápětí už uhýbal před letícím polštářem.**_

_**"Neblbni a vrať to sem, slíbila sem Regi, že jí to vrátím ve stejným stavu, v jakym mi to ona půjčila," snažila se zase nahmátnout časopis, ale zrzek škodolibě uhnul. Najednou jí došlo, že by se asi musela zvednout z gaučíku, a tak ponechala top dívku svému osudu. **_

_**George (no prostě ten, který právě nelistoval časopisem) zamával, aby upoutal pozornost."Haló! Tak bude mě někdo poslouchat? Právě jsem zažil největší šok svého života, a vy se hádáte o mudlovskej časopis?" zeptal se naoko nevěřícně.**_

_**Bruneta jen protočila oči v sloup.**_

_**"A nedělej na mě xichty, Phoebe, já to myslim vážně," usmál se.**_

_**"Jako tenkrát, když jsi tvrdil, že se po chodbě prochází Brumbál v růžový noční košili a já se polonahá vyřítila ověřit to?" zeptala se jmenovaná podezřívavě.**_

_**"Jo, to byla děsná prdel, ale tentokrát je to fakt vážný... první den v pátým ročníku a tákovýhle šok," teatrálně se chytil za srdce a předstíral infarkt.**_

_**"Poslouchám," Phoebe se pohodlněji rozvalila na gauči. Zavřela oči a vychutnávala si atmosféru Bradavic, a vlastně jí bylo jedno, co přijde za zprávu.**_

_**"Před chvílí jsem potkal na chodbě Snapea," oznámil George pohřebně.**_

_**"Brr, fuj," okomentovala to líně Phoebe.**_

_**"To ještě nebyl ten šok," upozornil jí Fred, začtený do top dívky.**_

_**"Aha. Pardon," pokrčila rameny a čekala na tu bombu.**_

_**"A ten Snape..." George se zadíval skelným pohledem do dálky. Celé trojce bylo jasné, že to jen tak hraje, ale stejně to upoutalo pozornost dívčí části týmu( což se projevilo tak, že Phoebe otevřela jedno oko).**_

_**"Ten Snape...měl umytý vlasy!" téměř vykřikl George. Phoebe se na něj podívala pohledem alá mamut (to je děsně inteligentní pohled, používaný hojně při hodině lektvarů) a zeptala se ještě inteligentněji:"Cožeto?"**_

_**"Taky bych nevěřil, ale já ho viděl taky..." oznámil Fred ponuře a vrátil se z5 k časopisu k článku toto je magicky upravená povídka a když ji čtete před 22. hodinou, jméno článku se pro jistotu nezobrazí .**_

_**"No, tak to je ten Brumboss v růžový noční košilce pravděpodobnější," zabrblala Phoebe a zase to oko zavřela. Tohle na ní bylo moc. **_

_**"Co myslíte, že mohlo tuhle náhlou změnu způsobit?" zeptal se George. Rozhlídl se, kromě něj byli ve společenské místnosti jen další 2 lidi, z toho jeden byl začtený do megatrapného článku a druhá podle všeho usnula. Povzdechl si. Proč zrovna já, pomyslel si a pokračoval,"Už jsem nad tim přemejšlel - třeba to Brumboss nerozdejchal a poslal ho na prázdninovou mycí kúru...nebo se stal obětí šampónové víly..."**_

_**"Já znám jenom zoubkovou," projevila Phoebe nečekanou aktivitu.**_

_**"A řikal sem snad, že měl zuby jak bobr?" poukázal zcela logicky George.**_

_**"To ne, ale šampónová víla prostě neexistuje."**_

_**"Ale jo jo, je to ségra zoubkový," zapojil se do debaty i Fred.**_

_**"No neke, a nemaj eště jinou ségru?"**_

_**"Phoebe, bavíme se o Snapeovi a né o Adamsový rodině!" okřikl jí George.**_

_**"Jo voni sou zpřízněný i s Adamsovejma?" zeptala se až moc nadšeně Phoebe, než se začala chlámat.**_

_**"Phoebe, mi ti řikali, ať se o hostinu tak nenalejváš tou kolou!" naoko jí pokáral George.**_

_**"Kdo? Já?" zamrkala rozhihňaná páťačka. Po chvíli se ale trochu uklidnila a s nakrčeným čelem se vytasila s další teorií. "Hele, a co když se nám Snape zamiloval? Já slyšela, že láska dělá s člověkem divy..."**_

_**"Divy divy, ale todle přece nezvládne nic, natož abstrakní pocit!" zabředl George do hluboké filozofické úvahy." A navíc, kdo by asi tak mohla být ta nešťastná?"**_

_**"A co ta nová profesorka na obranu proti černý magii?" zeptala se Phoebe. Když viděla Georgův nechápavý pohled, objasnila to," No taková ta mladičká, zrzavé vlasy..."**_

_**"Jo ta!" uvědomil si George."No, ta by teda stála za hřích..."**_

_**Phoebe jen protočila oči v sloup."No jo, ale co když je moje teorie pravdivá? Sám jsi právě přiznal že hezká je..."**_

_**"No, tak to si tendle rok užijeme," zasmál se George."Zamilovaný Snape, profesorka, která sama vyšla školu nanejvýš před rokem, NKÚ..."**_

_**"No právě, a proto vás tu zanechám svému osudu a jdu si lehnout," začala se Phoebe zvedat. Obě dvojčata po ní vrhla nechápavý pohled."Prostě jsem utahaná, včera sem šla spát přibližně v 11 a dneska jsem vstávala v 6, a kolik je teď? Správně půl desátý, takže bobrou," rozloučila se svým obvyklým pozdravem, došla k Fredovi a vyrvala mu časák z rukou.**_

_**"Ježiši, co si s nim dělal? Vždyť je to zmuchlaný jak prase!"**_

_**"A jak je zmuchlaný prase?" zeptala se dvojčata unisono .**_

_**Po krátkém záchvatu smíchu se Phoebe i se zbytkem top dívky (zítra ráno nenápadně naznačí Regině, kdo za to jako může) vydala po schodech nahoru, užít si zasloužený spánek. A radši ani nemyslela na to, že zítra jí čeká pohled na Snapea s umytými vlasy. To už radši ten Brumboss v růžový košilce, pomyslela si ještě, než usla.**_


End file.
